Laisse moi te prouver que tu as tord
by LiaHyde
Summary: Un actrice française faisant carrière en Corée du Sud est persuadée de ne pas être aimée pour ce qu'elle est réellement ... Shu Hang ne pense pas de la même manière et son groupe le suit dans son jugement ... Son but est donc de prouver à la jeune femme qu'elle a tord ! [TimeZ]


La loge était bondée, s'y affairaient les maquilleuses, stylistes et autre STAFF qui préparaient l'émission... Émission qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer d'ailleurs... Les régisseurs ordonnaient aux personnes qui devaient passer en premières de se préparer, et aux autres de se tenir près... Le stress se faisait sentir dans l'aura de chacun d'entre eux... Voir tous ces gens autour d'elle lui donnait le tournis et envie de vomir... Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi énervés, pressés et sur les nerfs ? L'ambiance de travail sur une émission n'était réellement pas la même que sur celle de tournage... Lussie se surprit même à soudainement détester sa situation... Pourquoi faut-il toujours faire des émissions pendant les tournages de Dramas ? Quand elle menait sa carrière en France les apparitions télévisées se faisaient après les tournages, pas pendant... Ici en Corée du Sud, c'était totalement différent, bien qu'elle appréciait vivre et travailler ici, elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre de planning. Bien entendu le rythme de travail n'était pas toujours facile, mais comme elle faisait ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé et rêvé de faire cela ne la dérangeait pas... Il n'y avait guère que cette histoire d'émission qui lui cassait les pieds...

Elle était assise à se poudrer un peu le visage, pendant que les maquilleuses étaient occupée ailleurs. La jeune femme devait être une des rares célébrités à ne pas trop aimer qu'on la maquille et la coiffe à sa place. Du fait elle profitait toujours d'un moment d'inattention des spécialistes pour le faire elle-même avant que son tour n'arrive. Comme elle a appris auprès de professionnelles pendant sa carrière en France, en général personne ne remarque qu'elle l'a fait elle-même. Cela lui donnait la satisfaction d'être autonome et non pas une poupée de plus dans le commerce des stars. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci il arriva quelque chose que jamais elle n'aurait cru possible... Elle avait fini de se maquiller et se coiffer depuis un moment, attendant qu'on lui donne la tenue à porter, quand une maquilleuse vint vers elle et hoqueta de surprise. Elle se retourna pour aller chercher du fond de teint et de la poudre sur une des tables... Lussie avait pourtant juré en avoir vu dans sa ceinture de travail... Quand la professionnelle revint à elle, elle comprit de suite que le fond de teint dans la ceinture ne correspondait pas à la couleur de sa peau... Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? L'actrice était persuadée de s'être bien maquillée comme toujours...

« - Je me demande qui est l'idiote qui ne vous a qu'à moitié maquillée... Je suis vraiment désolée Mademoiselle Camieux... » Dit finalement la femme qui se trouvait en face de notre Française.

« - Pardon ? » S'étonna d'ailleurs la concernée.

« - Vos tatouages, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser visible, c'est la politique de l'émission... Ca serait trop choquant pour les téléspectateurs... » Expliqua alors la maquilleuse sous le regard effaré de Lussie.

« - Jamais on ne s'est permis de faire ça... Jamais à une seule émission ou un seul tournage... Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, à vous, vos collègues et votre travail, je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Ces tatouages font partie de moi ! Si vous ne les acceptez pas, vous ne m'acceptez pas non plus ! » S'exclama la jeune femme outrée.

« - Je... Je... Mais, voyons je n'ai pas le choix... » Bégaya celle qui, maquillage à la main, venait de déclencher un scandale sans le vouloir.

« - On a toujours le choix... Et moi je choisis de ne pas participer à cette émission si vous cachez ces tatouages ! » Se leva l'invitée pour sortir de la loge.

Elle hésitait entre toucher deux mots au directeur de la maison de production ou s'en aller en claquant la porte... Dans le hall principal de l'immeuble elle croisa plein de monde, dont des collègues de tournage. Elle ne leur souhaita que le bonjour et une bonne chance pour l'émission, dont la seconde partie leur était dédiée. Ils essayèrent de savoir ou elle se rendait, mais trop furieuse pour répondre elle se contenta de filer droit. Bien entendu, le directeur de l'entreprise remarqua sa conduite. Ce dernier était avec un groupe, elle avait entendu ce dernier à la radio et vu dans plusieurs émissions, dont certaines qu'elle a tournées avec eux. Elle se souvint avoir beaucoup plaisanté avec un ou deux d'entre eux, mais avait peine à se souvenir de leurs prénoms. Quand ils virent l'homme le plus important du bâtiment aller vers elle, tous se turent et regardaient la scène avec intérêt. Que se passait-il donc ? Ils sentaient que la jeune femme était tendue, ils avaient tous plus ou moins déjà remarqué les difficultés qu'elle avait de s'intégrer parmi les différentes équipes de tournages qu'elle a pu fréquenter... Était-ce à cause de sa nationalité, ou simplement qu'elle n'était pas avec eux comme elle avait été avec les Idols... Jamais ils n'avaient osé demander, la trouvant charmante et agréable sous tous rapports.

« - Mademoiselle Camieux, ou allez-vous donc ainsi ? L'émission a commencée, vous serez dans les prochains à passer... » S'inquiéta l'homme d'affaire.

« - Excusez moi mais, des gens qui ne m'acceptent pas telle que je suis ne méritent pas ma présence dans leur entourage... » Annonça Lussie avec toute la courtoisie dont elle était pourvue.

« - Je ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez... » Insista l'homme en costume complètement perdu.

« - La politique de l'émission est de cacher ce qui fait d'une personne ce qu'elle est non ? C'est une de vos maquilleuses qui me l'a avoué... De quel droit osez-vous imposer à vos invités d'être ainsi humiliés ? » Demanda l'actrice, toujours aussi courtoise.

« - Mademoiselle Camieux, comprenez que l'image que nous avons auprès des téléspectateurs est à préserver, vos tatouages sont charmants il est vrai mais... Ici, contrairement à la France, les tatouages ne sont pas très bien vus aux yeux de tous... » Sourit le directeur d'un air légèrement supérieur.

« - Monsieur Park... Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, une grande partie des citoyens Français exècrent les tatouages... Nous, personnes tatouées, ne sommes pas pour autant réduites à devoir les cacher afin nous faire passer pour ce que nous ne sommes pas... » Sourit la jeune femme d'un air provocant et victorieux. « Sur ces mots je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, car à choisir entre me cacher et recevoir des remontrances pour ne pas avoir été présente sur votre plateau, je préfère encore subir les remontrances en questions. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de partir que quelqu'un l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina à sa suite. Une fois en dehors du bâtiment cette personne appela un taxi et la fit monter dedans avant de l'y rejoindre. Elle reconnu alors celui qui était connu pour être le Leader du groupe qu'elle a précédemment aperçu avant son altercation avec le Directeur Park. Elle détailla son visage dans les moindres détails. Quel était son prénom déjà ? Il était toujours souriant, ce qui rendait son visage assez enfantin... Mais d'ailleurs, quel âge avait-il ? Quand il se tourna enfin vers elle, après avoir indiqué la direction à prendre au chauffeur, elle remarqua une lueur dans ses yeux... Comme s'il venait de voir un miracle se produire devant lui, comme un enfant qui entre dans un magasin de jouets aux rayons interminables... Son sourire se fit encore plus radieux, et il baissa la tête comme gêné, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmenée avec lui de la sorte ? Le regard de Lussie ne quittait pas le jeune homme, elle était même persuadée qu'on pouvait deviner les questions qu'elle se posait rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais, c'était comme s'il n'osait plus poser le regard sur elle jusqu'à la fin du trajet... Ils étaient en plein Séoul, près de la plus grande galerie marchande de la ville. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle le suivit hors du taxi, il paya la course et reprit sa main pour l'entrainer dans le bâtiment noir de monde. N'avait-il pas peur qu'ils soient reconnus ?

Il la fit entrer dans le premier magasin d'accessoires qu'il vit, elle comprit très vite ou il voulait en venir... Tous deux choisirent alors des lunettes de soleil, et lui une casquette. Chacun passa en caisse puis arbora ses nouvelles trouvailles. Le jeune homme ne cessait de prendre l'actrice par la main afin de ne pas la perdre en chemin. Il l'emmena un peu partout dans la galerie, lui acheta une glace, l'invita à boire un thé... Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, mais passaient un très bon moment tous les deux... Lussie, qui n'est pourtant pas du genre téméraire, le remercia intérieurement de lui changer les idées de la sorte... Peut-être avait-il conscience qu'elle avait besoin de changer d'air, peut-être pas... Cela lui était égal au final, le principal était qu'à présent elle ne pensait plus réellement à cette histoire... Du moins pour le moment. Ils finirent par sortir de la galerie et se promener dans les rues de Séoul, toujours main dans la main. On aurait pu croire à un couple de jeunes mariés, mais cela ne les effleura même pas l'ombre d'un instant. Elle se vidait la tête de la mauvaise « blague » dont elle avait été victime, et lui voulait qu'elle se détende un maximum avant de devoir retourner à la vie réelle.

Il était presque 9H du soir quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de marcher, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc au bord du Fleuve Han. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé, depuis leur départ précipité du bâtiment de la chaîne télévisée la plus en vue du moment. Ce qui fait que la jeune femme ne connaissait toujours pas le son de la voix de celui qui l'avait en quelque sorte kidnappée... Son prénom ne lui était toujours pas revenu en mémoire non plus... La nuit étant tombée, et leur banc se trouvant un peu éloigné des lampadaires, le jeune homme enleva ses lunettes et sa casquette sans crainte d'être reconnu... Il regarda enfin la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés. Shu Hang connaissait, pour ainsi dire, tout de la jeune femme. Quand elle a commencé sa carrière en Asie, il a tout de suite admiré son jeu d'actrice... Sa facilité à parler ces langues si différentes de la sienne... Elle avait beaucoup de mérite pour en être arrivée à ce point... Du fait, il avait fait recherche sur recherche afin d'en savoir le plus possible sur elle... Son âge, ses hobbies, les langues qu'elle parle, son groupe sanguin, les films et séries dans lesquels elle avait joué en Europe avant de démarrer une carrière en Asie... Lussie regardait devant elle, le fait de ne plus rien faire et rester assise lui fit revenir en tête l'altercation de l'après midi. Elle n'avait pas retiré ses lunettes, ce qui étonna le chanteur Chinois, mais il comprit très vite pourquoi en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de celle qu'il admire en silence. Il eu un pincement au cœur en voyant ceci et ne pu s'empêcher de retirer les lunettes du visage de Lussie afin d'essuyer plus facilement les gouttes qui osaient envahir son si beau visage.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda le Leader du groupe Sino-Coréen TimeZ.

« - Désolée, tu as fais tant d'efforts pour que je me change les idées cet après midi... » Essaya l'actrice de se calmer.

« - Ce n'est rien Lussie... Ils n'avaient pas à te traiter de la sorte... » La rassurait-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Pourquoi, ici en Corée, personne ne m'accepte réellement telle que je suis ? Je veux dire, merde en France non plus on n'aimait pas toujours mes tatouages ou mon style vestimentaire, mais on me respectait pour mon travail et on ne m'obligeait pas à cacher qui je suis juste pour faire bonne impression... C'est quoi votre problème au juste ? Remarque en y repensant bien, j'ai toujours été mise à l'écart, depuis le début... C'est pour ça que je suis partie de la France, j'espérais stupidement que ça change ici... » Elle lâchait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des années à présent, se levant pour se rapprocher du bord de l'eau.

« - Tu es plus appréciée que tu ne le crois... » Essaya-t-il de la convaincre du contraire.

« - Les gens apprécient l'image que les médias et l'agence veulent donner de moi... S'ils me connaissaient réellement telle que je suis... Ils me mettraient tous à l'écart comme le fond pratiquement tous mes collègues... Juste parce que je suis différente... » Ria-t-elle ironiquement.

« - Tu te trompes... Lussie, la jeune femme avec qui nous avons discuté les gars et moi... C'était toi, pas un produit de marketing, ni une poupée médiatique... C'était la véritable toi, et nous l'avons adorée. » La rejoignit-il enfin après avoir, à son tour, quitté le banc.

« - Vous serez bien les seuls dans ce pays... » Soupira-t-elle.

« - Au moins tu es sûre d'avoir six personnes qui t'aiment sincèrement... » Sourit-il fier de cette révélation.

« - Oh pitié ne me parle pas d'amour... » Le regardait-elle alors enfin.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il alors surpris.

« - Ce n'est pas pour moi ce genre de truc... » Fit alors Lussie avec certitude.

« - L'amour c'est pour tout le monde, même les plus ignobles personnes de cet univers ont le droit à l'amour... » Répondit Shu Hang sans hésitation.

« - Ne le prends pas mal, euh... Je suis vraiment désolée j'ai perdu ton prénom... Mais je te trouve bien naïf sur ce point... » S'excusa l'actrice.

« - Shu Hang... Kong Shu Hang... Ne t'excuse pas, je sais comme il est difficile pour les étrangers de retenir les prénoms Chinois... Et je ne suis pas naïf, loin de là... Si tous ceux qui y croient sont naïfs alors notre monde bâterait de l'aile... » Ria-t-il doucement.

« - C'est déjà le cas... » Insista, têtue, la jeune française.

« - Laisse moi te prouver que tu as tord... » La força-t-il soudainement à lui faire face.

« - Pardon ? » Sursauta alors Lussie.

« - Laisse moi te prouver que toi aussi tu as le droit à l'amour, que plus de gens que tu ne l'imagines t'apprécient pour celle que tu es au plus profond de toi... Laisse moi te prouver que tu as tord sur tout ça ! » Répéta alors le leader de TimeZ détaillant un peu plus sa pensée.

« - Tu dis ça comme si c'était un défi que tu te lançais à toi-même ! » S'exclama la française toujours aussi surprise par le comportement de celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« - C'en est un, et je le relève, je réussirais à mener ce défi à bout, tu ne pourras que m'avouer tes tords et mes raisons ! » Certifia Shu Hang heureux de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

« - D'accord, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre... » Sourit la jeune femme intriguée.

Une semaine passa après cette discussion au bord du Fleuve Han. Lussie n'avait pas encore revu Shu Hang depuis qu'il l'avait déposée devant son appartement. A son retour, ce fameux soir, elle avait rallumé son téléphone, que Shu Hang avait éteint pendant leur promenade dans la galerie. En effet, l'appareil ne cessait de sonner, son manager et le producteur du drama qui tentaient de la contacter sans cesse. Bien entendu, quand elle écouta les messages, les larmes coulèrent seules sur ses joues, elle acceptait sans broncher les remontrances qui lui étaient transmises par sa boîte vocale, les assumait... Mais cela n'empêcha pas la douleur et la peine de la toucher en plein cœur... Le lendemain elle les avait de nouveau entendues, subies et supportées. Bien entendu elle s'excusa de tout le remue ménage, même si au final elle n'était pas totalement fautive... Elle avait été blessée, insultée et provoquée... Peut-être pouvions-nous penser qu'elle avait trop d'égo, mais c'était bien plus complexe que ça... Elle avait eu un gros ras le bol, en plus d'être blessée... Depuis longtemps à présent, elle avait du mal à se trouver une place dans la société, elle était facilement rejetée... Le jour de l'émission c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Même si on se montrait réticents à la vue de ses tatouages, pourtant loin d'être provocants, vulgaires ou violents, jamais on ne l'avait réduite à les cacher !

La semaine était passée sans un mot, autant de ses collègues envers elle que d'elle envers ses collègues... L'ambiance était plus lourde, étouffante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais elle supportait, elle travaillait dure comme elle l'avait toujours fait. L'actrice ne faisait pas ça pour eux, elle faisait ça pour elle. Qui ne voudrait pas se prouver que, malgré cette histoire, son travail et ses capacités ne sont pas inutiles et de mauvaise qualité ? Que l'apparence et ce qu'en font les gens qui nous entourent n'est que superficielle et que seul le talent compte ? Du fait elle se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, et même si personne ne lui disait rien elle pouvait remarquer les sourires et les regards de satisfaction quand à ses performances. Elle n'avait pas totalement perdu le peu de respect qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Le samedi soir, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une journée de tournage épuisante, elle trouva quelqu'un sur le pas de sa porte... Que faisait-il là ? Doucement elle s'approcha du jeune homme, qui était absorbé par la musique que lui offrait son mp3 grâce à ses oreillettes. Elle resta devant lui un moment sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Shu Hang avait l'air d'être dans un autre monde, et cela amusa Lussie qui le regardait faire danser sa tête et ses bras, sans bouger le reste de son corps qui plus est. Elle finit par s'assoir afin d'être plus à l'aise, même si elle était habituée à en porter depuis cela des années, rester toute la journée avec des talons haut était épuisant pour les pieds et les jambes. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment tous les deux avant que le jeune Chinois ne remarque enfin la présence de la jeune Française. Il se sentit gêné quand il comprit qu'elle était là depuis un moment, assise en face de lui, vêtue d'une robe noire assez courte et de talons qui faisaient facilement dix centimètres de haut. Elle était souriante, heureuse de le revoir sans vraiment en être consciente. Ils se regardèrent sans parler, Shu Hang se décida enfin à éteindre son mp3 et se lever avant de tendre sa main pour proposer son aide à la jeune femme. Lussie accepta avec grand plaisir et attrapa la main de celui qui, une semaine plus tôt, lui avait permis de passer un bon moment sans se soucier de quoi que cela soit.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi Shu Hang ? » Demanda l'actrice en déverrouillant sa porte d'entrée.

« - Il y a un film que j'aimerais voir au cinéma, mais les garçons ne sont pas intéressés, je me suis dis que... Peut-être que toi tu aimerais... » Sourit le chanteur.

« - Mmmm... C'est quoi comme film exactement ? » S'intrigua alors la Française.

« - Oblivion avec Tom Cruise... Je ne sais pas si c'est le genre de film qui... » Commença-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans l'appartement en enlevant leurs chaussures.

« - Oblivion ? Je voulais justement trouver un moment pour y aller ! Je suis étonnée que les garçons n'aient pas voulu aller le voir... » S'étonna alors Lussie en posant ses affaire dans la pièce principale.

« - Vraiment ? Cool ! Je t'invite ! Et ne refuse pas ça me vexerais ! » S'exclama-t-il surpris que ce soit le genre de film qu'elle aime.

« - Ok mais je paye le popcorn ! » Ne se démonta pas la Française.

« - Mmmm ça me paraît juste... La séance est dans une heure donc... Tu as le temps de faire ce que tu veux avant... Je pourrais revenir te chercher... » La suivit-il dans la cuisine.

« - Il est quelle heure là... 18H30... Tu peux rester ici pour manger si tu veux, je me dépêche de me doucher et me changer, je te prépare du Kimchijeon et on y va après manger ! » Proposa l'actrice avant de tendre un verre d'eau à son invité surprise et d'en boire un pour se rafraîchir.

« - Euh... D'accord ! » Hésita Shu Hang un peu pris de court mais heureux. « Au fait, on va bientôt tourner un nouveau clip avec les gars, tu voudra le voir à la fin du montage ? »

« - Tu veux dire... Avant sa sortie ? » S'étonna-t-elle manquant de lâcher son verre d'eau.

« - Ouais, ça serait sympa d'avoir un avis extérieur avant sa sortie ! » Sourit-il fière de sa proposition.

« - Euh... Okay... Si ça peut vous faire plaisir... Mais je ne suis pas une pro... » Sourit la jeune femme se sentant un peu stupide sur le coup... Surtout qu'elle ne connait pas tant que ça le groupe.

« - On pensait même te prendre comme figurante... C'est encore en discussion avec le manager. » Lâcha le Chinois, sans formalités, après avoir finit son verre.

« - Quoi ? » S'exclama la brunette en s'étouffant à moitié avec sa gorgée d'eau.

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant son expression. Il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, elle en rougit à la seconde et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en marmonnant un « je me dépêche ». Une fois dans la salle de bain elle se prépara à prendre une bonne douche pour reprendre ses esprits... Chose qui fut efficace, car quelques minutes après s'être lavée, elle sortie de la douche pour se sécher et s'habiller d'un jean déchiré, un de ses nombreux marcel et une de ses nombreuses chemises à carreaux. C'était son style vestimentaire habituel, cela lui permettait par la même occasion de passer inaperçue dans les rues. Il faut avouer qu'en temps normal, pour aller au travail par exemple, ce n'est pas des tenues convenables. Déjà que ses tatouages était souvent méprisés, alors si en plus de ça elle devait débarquer en tenue de skateuse... Elle se remaquilla légèrement les yeux, pour une soirée cinéma cela suffisait amplement. Laissant ses cheveux détachés après le séchage, elle se contenta de passer un serre tête dedans pour les empêcher de retomber devant ses yeux. Il était rare qu'elle ne les attache pas, c'était aussi un bon moyen de ne pas être reconnue. Les gens étaient habitués de la voir habillée de tenues chics, avec talons hauts et bijoux fins, coiffée de chignons en tous genre, tresses, queues de cheval ou autres œuvres capillaires qui mettaient son visage caucasien en valeur.

Une fois prête elle retourna dans la pièce principale ou se tenait Shu Hang, devant la porte fenêtre menant au balcon. Il l'aperçue dans le reflet de la vitre et fut surpris de ce qu'il découvrit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle était naturelle... Bien que sa personnalité se ressentait dans n'importe quelle tenue, celle qu'il venait de voir était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusque là. Il se retourna vers elle afin de mieux la voir... Le jeune Chinois était aux anges, depuis une semaine qu'il avait passé un moment mémorable avec elle, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose... Remettre ça... Il avait réussi à sortir du dortoir sans que ses donsaeng ne le remarquent, trop absorbés par leur entrainements ou jeux vidéos, et il avait choisit d'aller voir le film que tous avaient prévu d'aller voir ensemble. Juste pour être avec elle... Son admiration pour la jeune femme n'avait fait qu'augmenter avec le temps, il n'avait pas loupé un seul film, ni un seul épisode de séries que ce soit françaises ou coréennes, dans lesquels elle a pu jouer depuis ses débuts. Le fait de pouvoir lui parler plusieurs fois, avant et après des émissions l'avait rendu plus qu'heureux, car il avait apprit à la connaître un peu plus. Ce qu'il avait lu dans les interviews et entendu lors d'émissions ne valait rien à côté de ce qu'il avait pu remarquer en sa présence à ses côtés. Lussie se sentait gênée à cause du regard qu'il avait à son égard. C'était un regard doux et plein d'émotions, peut-être un peu trop pour elle... Souriant pour cacher son malaise, la jeune femme lui fit signe de la tête afin qu'il la suive dans la cuisine. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de manger s'ils voulaient arriver à temps à la séance.

Heureusement faire du Kimchijeon ne prenait pas de temps. Ils purent du fait partir à temps pour le cinéma, dans la voiture de Lussie on ne pouvait entendre que le son d'un album de rock à travers les âges. Le chemin ne fut pas long, malgré la circulation du samedi soir en plein Séoul. Au cinéma il y avait du monde mais personne ne prêta réellement attention à eux. Il faut dire, Lussie n'était pas vraiment à l'image de celle qu'on peut voir à la télé ou sur les tapis rouges et Shu Hang était plus connu en Chine qu'en Corée pour le moment. Une fois leurs places achetées ils entrèrent dans la salle et cherchèrent leurs places pour s'installer... C'est une chose à laquelle l'actrice avait du mal à se faire... En France, au cinéma, une fois la place achetée et dans la salle on s'installe comme on veut... En Corée, c'est comme pour l'Opéra, le Théâtre etc... La place est définie sur le ticket. La salle était presque bondée, mais ils réussirent malgré tout à trouver leurs deux sièges et s'assoir sans trop de difficulté. Tout le long du film le regard du chanteur alterna entre la jeune femme et l'écran... Le film était captivant, mais la savoir à côté de lui, si près, lui réchauffait le cœur... Il se sentait stupide, la regarder ainsi sans qu'elle ne le remarque, et ne pas réellement vouloir qu'elle le remarque...

Depuis ce jour, la semaine précédente, ou il l'avait vu être blessée et humiliée sans raison valable... Depuis ce jour là, il n'a qu'une seule envie, lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle n'est pas méprisée de tous, même si les apparences prouvent souvent le contraire... Il sait qu'elle est aimée telle qu'elle est, par ses fans du monde entier, dont lui et ses amis. Shu Hang n'était pas du genre à tomber amoureux facilement, et pourtant cette mystérieuse française l'attirait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité... C'est vrai quoi, il n'était qu'un fan, pourquoi ce besoin de lui prouver qu'elle comptait à ses yeux ? Car au final, ce n'est pas seulement le fait que tout le monde l'aime telle qu'elle est qu'il veut réellement lui faire réaliser, mais qu'elle lui plait... Il en avait pris conscience en voyant son reflet sur la porte fenêtre, qui permettait une luminosité agréable, dans l'appartement dans lequel elle vit. Mais il se devait de mener à terme son but premier, et le clip qu'ils avaient tous eu en tête était tout juste finit de scénariser. Maintenant qu'il avait la véritable Lussie devant ses yeux, le finaliser sera deux fois plus facile ! Quand le film se termina, il était à la fois heureux de l'avoir vu, et de pouvoir à nouveau admirer l'actrice à pleine lumière. Ils sortirent donc de la salle, puis du cinéma, commentant avec enthousiasme l'œuvre du 7ème art qu'ils venaient de contempler. Souriants et riant de bon cœur, ils retournèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme pour rentrer chez elle.

« - Tu fais quoi demain Nuna ? » Demanda soudainement le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le divan.

« - Nuna ? » Se tétanisa Lussie en entendant ce mot.

« - Oui... Nous sommes peut-être de la même année toi et moi mais... Tu es née avant moi d'un mois donc... » Expliqua-t-il soudainement conscient de la gêne de son interlocutrice.

« - Ah, vraiment ? Attends... Tu connais ma date de naissance ? » Le regarda-t-elle encore plus surprise qu'avec le Nuna qu'il avait naturellement dit précédemment.

« - Je sais tout de toi Nuna, je suis un grand fan ! J'ai pu t'admirer dans tous tes rôles, lire et écouter toutes tes interviews, voir toutes les émissions dans lesquelles tu es passées... » Sourit-il fière de lui.

« - Wouah... Et dire que j'ai eu un mal fou à me souvenir de ton prénom... Toi tu savais déjà tout de moi... La honte... » Fit l'actrice en baissant la tête de honte.

« - Ne t'en veux pas, notre groupe n'est pas encore exceptionnellement connu, il est logique que tu ne nous connaisses pas encore dignement ! Je peux te donner des cours si tu veux... » Rit Shu Hang de bon cœur.

« - Je ne pense pas trouver mieux comme professeur... Désolée vraiment... Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché d'infos sur vous, j'aime bien votre musique mais j'avoue ne jamais vraiment chercher à tout savoir sur les artistes que j'aime, je retiens ce que je lis quand je tombe dessus, mais ça s'arrête là en réalité... Et pour les noms... J'ai toujours eu ce souci de mémoire en ce qui concerne les noms... » Se dirigea-t-elle dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, il était en train de regarder le script qui était posé sur la petite table installée au pied du canapé. Un sourire éclatant éclairait son visage enfantin. C'était le prochain épisode du drama dans lequel elle était en train de jouer. Elle installa le plateau avec boisson chaude, tasses et gâteaux sur la table de salon et s'assit sur le divan à son tour. Il stoppa alors sa lecture pour la regarder avec un grand sourire. La jeune française se sentait légèrement gênée, elle ne savait réellement pourquoi... Il la troublait, réellement... Cette proximité qu'il avait installé entre eux n'était pas dans ses habitudes... La présence de Shu Hang était agréable à Lussie, et ça la perturbait au fond d'elle. Sans un mot elle commença à verser le thé dans une des tasses. Ses cheveux retombaient légèrement sur sn visage, cachant la couleur rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues. Sans qu'elle ne le sente, le chanteur s'était rapproché d'elle, pour écarter la mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait son visage. Il lui laissa le temps de servir la seconde tasse et de relever le visage avant de prendre la parole.

« - Nuna... Tu te sens comment quand tu es avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il en caressant la joue qu'il avait libéré précédemment.

« - P... Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » Bégaya-t-elle légèrement frissonnant au contact de la main du Chinois.

« - Comme ça... Tu ne cesses de rougir et m'éviter... Pourtant, on s'entend plutôt bien non ? » La regardait Shu Hang avec douceur.

« - Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout... » Sourit Lussie timidement.

« - Je vois... » Souffla le chanteur, incapable de la lâcher du regard.

« - Le... Le thé va refroidir... » Détourna-t-elle son regard.

Elle lui tendit une tasse afin de l'inviter à boire, et pris la seconde pour avaler une gorgée de la boisson chaude. Shu Hang sourit et l'imita un peu déçu... En effet, il était sur le point de l'embrasser, et il en mourrait toujours d'envie. Le danseur ne s'était jamais imaginé avoir, à ce point, le désir de goûter ses lèvres. Il se prit même à envier la tasse qu'elle portait à sa bouche. C'est avec difficulté que le jeune homme reprit ses esprits et retira l'idée de l'embrasser de sa tête. Il resta encore un petit moment, afin de discuter avec elle de ses disponibilités, il voulait la revoir, et pas seulement pour le clip vidéo qu'il préparait pour lui prouver qu'elle était aimée. Il voulait passer du temps avec elle, lui parler, la toucher, la voir, l'aimer encore et toujours plus... C'est vers 23H qu'il se décida enfin à partir, à contre cœur. Ils se dirent au revoir à la porte de l'ascenseur, à trois portes de celle de la Française. Shu Hang ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser Lussie aux coins des lèvres avant de monter dans l'engin et fermer les portes. Son premier réflexe une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne le voyait plus : Se toucher les lèvres avec un sourire niais... Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune femme eu le même réflexe avec le coin de ses lèvres qu'il avait embrassé.

Une semaine passa, l'ambiance au travail était beaucoup plus agréable pour Lussie, ses collègues recommençaient à lui parler comme avant, le STAFF du tournage à rire avec elle... Il y avait toujours une distance entre eux, mais tout était redevenu comme avant au final. Shu Hang lui parlait régulièrement via messagerie, il lui demandait toujours comment elle allait, quand il pourrait la revoir et surtout, si ils pouvaient se revoir, qu'elle se rhabille comme lors de leur soirée cinéma. Cela faisait rire la jeune Française, c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté la France et ses amis du même pays, qu'elle n'avait pas été réclamée dans son style vestimentaire habituel. Une seconde semaine passa, rien ne changea dans ses journées de boulot... Mis à part que le tournage touchait à sa fin. Elle reçu un message du chanteur lui réclamant d'être au skate parc, avec sa planche, le samedi à 15H. Elle était excitée et pressée d'y être et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Que l'heure tourne plus vite. Ce qui fait qu'elle était arrivée au lieu de rendez vous une demi heure en avance. Elle en profita donc pour skater avec les jeunes qui étaient là. Passant un bon moment avec des personnes inconnues qui ne l'avait pas repérée. Cela lui avait manqué... Pouvoir s'amuser avec des gens qui ont la même passion qu'elle, même si elle ne les connaissait pas le moins du monde.

Les garçons arrivèrent à l'heure, et la regardaient s'amuser sans rien dire. Quand elle les remarqua elle salua ses compagnons d'un jour pour rejoindre Shu Hang et ses amis. Elle apprit alors les noms des cinq autres jeunes hommes Ruo Yi, Hyung Joo, Seong Hwan, Yi Chen et Guan Xi. Ils étaient tous adorables et attentionnés envers elle. Elle suivit leurs instructions : skate et poses... Ils la photographiaient, la filmaient... Ils passèrent deux heures à ces activités avant de partir du parc. Les garçons invitèrent la jeune femme à dîner avec eux au dortoir, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle pu ainsi en apprendre plus sur eux, sur leur carrière en Chine et celle qu'ils démarraient en Corée. Elle su alors pourquoi ils étaient ici en ce moment, chez deux d'entre eux, plutôt que dans le pays ou ils passent la plupart de leur temps en général. Elle décida de partir, après avoir vu l'heure tardive. C'est le leader du groupe qui la raccompagna chez elle, étant donné qu'elle était allée au skate parc à pieds. Il ne voulait pas la laisser traverser Séoul seule à cette heure de la nuit. La voiture était silencieuse, il n'avait pas mis de musique... Il pensait pouvoir parler avec elle, mais elle s'était endormie peut de temps après qu'ils aient démarré. Il trouvait l'image qui lui était offerte absolument adorable. Mais le temps d'arriver chez elle était plus vite arrivé qu'il ne l'espérait. Il se gara sur le parking situé au pied de l'immeuble de sa belle. Elle ne semblait pas se réveiller, et cela lui faisait mal au cœur de devoir la sortir de ses rêves... Elle était tellement belle, il était tout aussi éblouit que quand elle était éveillée.

Sa main vint caresser instinctivement la joue la plus proche de lui. La jeune femme frissonna et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Prenant conscience de la situation elle se réveilla d'un bon et s'excusa auprès de son nouvel ami. Il lui sourit tendrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait aucunement et qu'elle était toute excusée sans même avoir à demander pardon. S'apprêtant à descendre du véhicule elle se retrouva avec un bras devant elle, retenant sa main posée sur la poignée. Tournant la tête pour voir ce qui prenait au chanteur, elle se retrouva à quelques millimètres du visage de ce dernier. Elle se sentit sérieusement rougir et voulu s'éloigner, mais la seconde main de Shu Hang vint se poser derrière sa nuque et la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, puis se touchent, et enfin se goûtent. C'est avec grand un étonnement qu'elle se surprise à répondre au baiser du jeune homme sans aucune hésitation. C'était une sensation agréable qu'elle avait oublié, mais qu'elle était heureuse de redécouvrir avec lui. Leurs langues vinrent se caresser l'espace d'un instant, puis un second, leur baiser semblait ne plus pouvoir prendre fin et leurs deux corps s'étaient instinctivement rapprocher au maximum de leur possibilité. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ils finirent par rompre le charme de ce moment si espéré par le Chinois.

La jeune femme eue du mal à se remettre de ce baiser, du regard que Shu Hang lui avait lancé après que leurs lèvres se soient jointes avec passion et désir. Il n'avait plus ce regard enfantin et doux, mais celui d'un homme amoureux et désireux... C'est pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis ce soir là... Bon, il était certainement occupé, après tout il lui avait parlé d'un clip, et ils avaient tourné les scènes ou elle devait apparaître ce fameux jour d'ailleurs... Elle se montrait donc compréhensive et le laissa tranquille... L'actrice est la mieux placée pour savoir, qu'en temps de tournage, il est parfois désagréable de recevoir des messages alors que l'on doit se concentrer sur sa prestation. Passèrent donc deux longues semaines sans nouvelles du jeune Chinois... Elle finit, malgré tout, par se poser des questions, s'inquiéter... S'était-il moqué d'elle ? Non, elle avait vu dans son regard, ce samedi soir ou il l'avait raccompagnée en voiture, ce samedi soir ou elle s'était endormie et qu'il avait du la réveiller avec délicatesse pour ne pas l'effrayer... Ce samedi soir ou il l'avait empêchée de sortir de sa voiture afin de l'embrasser... Ce samedi soir ou elle avait comprit pourquoi la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés lui provoquait bonheur et gêne à la fois... Elle avait vu dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, le plaisir qu'avait provoqué le baiser au plus profond de son être... Ce genre de chose, ce qu'on peut lire dans les yeux, ça ne peut en aucun cas être des mensonges... Les yeux sont les reflets de la vérité, un regard ne peut pas mentir... Du fait Lussie n'a pas pu être induite en erreur, elle en était certaine... Mais elle était inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelle... Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il avait du retourner en Chine de toute urgence ? Le reverrait-elle un jour ? Rien n'était moins sûr, et cela lui faisait mal au cœur...

Le tournage de son drama se termina, elle cumulait toujours autant les émissions de variété pour promouvoir son rôle et le travail de toute l'équipe qui l'entourait... Mais elle n'avait pas trop le cœur à ça, même si elle menait à bien son travail comme à son habitude... Elle se sentait étrangement vide, comme s'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie... Pourtant elle n'était restée sans nouvelles que depuis deux semaines, ce n'était rien deux semaines après tout ! Mais elle refusait de faire le premier pas, de peur de le déranger, ou passer pour la fille en manque, même si ce n'était pas totalement faux... Le soir quand elle était chez elle, son regard était toujours rivé sur son téléphone ou sa boîte mail, dans l'espoir d'avoir un signe de lui... Mais jusque là rien ne lui était parvenu... Jusqu'au vendredi soir, trois semaines après leur baiser... Elle regardait un drama dans lequel jouait un de ces anciens camarades de tournage, Lee Min Ho... Drama qui était très connu et dont elle ne se lassait jamais. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussi à acquérir le coffret DVD d'ailleurs... Boys Over Flowers est un de ses dramas Coréens préférés ! Donc, elle était devant un épisode de ce super drama quand son téléphone sonna, elle avait reçu un message. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce soit un message de Shu Hang elle attrapa son téléphone en ronchonnant, adorant la scène qui passait sur son écran de téléviseur. Puis quand elle remarqua le nom de son ami sur son écran elle sauta de son divan en poussant un petit cri aigue de surprise et bonheur mélangés. Elle se dépêcha d'afficher le message qu'il lui avait envoyé, se mordant la lèvre inférieur d'impatience. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle lisait les mots écrit par celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis quelques temps.

« - Bonsoir Lussie adorée, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois... J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait de fausses idées, je voulais vraiment te parler, te revoir, te prendre dans mes bras même... Mais le temps me manquait, j'avais malheureusement beaucoup de travail et ne pouvais donc pas t'envoyer de message... Je suis réellement désolé si tu savais, j'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en veux pas et que tu accepteras de me revoir... Je ne pourrais pas me remettre d'un non si tu savais... Je m'en veux déjà énormément alors si je ne peux réellement pas te revoir je serais anéantis je pense... Lussie, acceptes tu de venir demain vers 14H au dortoir ? Nous avons finit le clip, j'aimerais réellement que tu viennes le voir avec nous, avec moi... Je veux vraiment te revoir, je suis même prêt à venir te chercher s'il le faut ! Je ferais des kilomètres pour te voir ! Dis moi oui je t'en supplie ! Je t'aime Shu Hang »

Le lendemain, la jeune Française alla donc à l'heure prévue au dortoir des garçons. Elle avait fait exprès de ne pas répondre au message pour se venger, en quelque sorte, des deux semaines de silence de celui qu'elle aime. Elle trouva facilement une place sur le parking et monta sans difficulté jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement qu'il leur servait de dortoir ici en Corée. Elle sonna à la porte après avoir vérifié l'heure, elle avait cinq minutes d'avance. C'est Yi Chen qui vint lui ouvrir, la reconnaissant il sautilla sur place en criant des petits Nuna heureux. Lussie riait en le voyant se comporter comme un gamin alors qu'il était le second plus âgé du groupe... Vinrent très rapidement les autres membres, sauf Shu Hang... Intriguée Lussie regarda le membre du groupe le plus proche d'elle alors qu'ils entraient dans l'appartement. C'était Hyeong Ju, un des deux coréens de la bande, il lui avoua que Shu Hang avait peur qu'elle ne vienne pas étant donné l'absence de réponse. Il était donc enfermé dans sa chambre, broyant légèrement du noir... S'en voulant un peu, l'actrice lui demanda quelle chambre s'était pour aller voir le jeune homme. Elle frappa doucement, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle entra alors tout aussi doucement dans la chambre pour le trouver, dans le noir presque complet, allongé sur le seul lit qu'on pouvait trouver dans la pièce. Refermant la porte, elle commença à s'approcher su lit, et s'y assit avec délicatesse. Il ne bronchait pas. Sans doute pensait-il que c'était un de ses camarades et ne voulait-il pas montrer signe de vie. Tendrement elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue la plus proche de Shu Hang. Il sursauta légèrement et la regarda, un moment d'hésitation passa sur son visage, puis il prit conscience qu'elle était bel et bien là, devant lui, assise à ses côtés. Il se releva, la prit dans ses bras et l'entraina en dehors de sa chambre. Il ne lui dit rien, la faisant s'installer sur un de leurs divans et allumant la télé. Les garçons s'installèrent, laissant une place à côté de l'actrice pour leur leader.

« - Bonjour, désolée de vous importuner, je m'appelle Lee Hyeong Ju, je fais partie du groupe TimeZ... je voulais vous demander ce que vous pensiez de l'actrice Lussie Camieux... »

« - L'actrice française ? »

« - Oui c'est bien ça... »

« - On l'adore ! »

« - Trop, elle es super douée ! »

« - Belle ! »

« - Nature, c'est pas une poupée comme certaines autres ! »

« - En plus elle ne cache pas sa vraie personnalité, y'a qu'à voir la fierté dans ses yeux quand on lui pose des questions sur ses tatouages ! »

« - Bonsoir, Seong Hwan du groupe TimeZ, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous pensez de l'actrice française Lussie Camieux s'il vous plait ? »

« - Enfin une actrice qui n'a pas peur de ce que pense les gens ! »

« - Son arrivée chez nous change de toutes ces poupées médiatique qu'on nous affichait partout franchement ... »

« - Mouais... Pas trop mauvaise... Je ne connais pas plus que ça... Mais je lui souhaite une très bonne carrière, elle a de l'avenir ! »

« - Elle déchire tout cette fille ! »

« - Un canon talentueux, ça change des pantins superficiels ! »

« - Bonjour, je suis Mao Ruo Yi du groupe TimeZ, j'aimerais savoir votre avis sur l'actrice Française nommée Lussie Camieux s'il vous plait... »

« - La fille tatouée ? Ouais j'ai bien aimé le drama dans lequel elle a joué avec Min Ho Oppa ! »

« - Je l'adoooore ! Je l'ai recontrée une fois, c'est une jeune femme adorable, proche de ses fans, on sent le naturel, elle force rien ! Eonni Saranghaeyo ! »

« - Il me semble l'avoir vue faire du skate une fois au parc, elle riait avec les garçons qui passent leur temps là-bas... Ce n'est pas Lee Yeon Hee ou Lee Si Yeong faire ça... Elles auraient trop peur de se faire repérer et courir après ! »

« - Je ne comprends pas que beaucoup la critique, je veux dire, okay elle est Française, mais faut arrêter les préjugés, je suis certaine que si on apprend à la connaître c'est une femme adorable ! »

« - Je dois avouer que je l'admire, elle est venu skater avec nous l'autre fois, au début j'ai eu un doute, parce qu'on la voit toujours habillée sexy, classe et super bien coiffée... Mais là elle avait vraiment l'allure d'une skateuse... Elle est aussi douée sur une planche que devant la caméra... Si je peux la revoir je lui demande un autographe et une photo c'est obligé ! J'suis fan ! »

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Kong Shu Hang, je suis le leader du groupe Sino-Coréen TimeZ... Je ne veux pas vous embêter en vous demandant de nous écouter et de prendre soin de nous... Je me permets de vous prendre quelques instants de vos vies pour vous demander si vous connaissez l'actrice Française Lussie Camieux ? »

« - Oui ! Elle joue dans le dernier drama du moment ! »

« - Je l'adore, elle a joué aussi dans un drama avec Min Ho Oppa... Un bijou ce drama ! »

« - Êtes-vous au courant qu'elle a été, dernièrement, humiliée alors qu'elle devait participer à une émission de variété ? »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Ils ont voulu l'obliger à cacher ses tatouages avec du maquillage... En général, dans une émission, quand on ne veut pas faire voir ce genre de chose on fait mettre des manches longues... Mais là, ils ont voulu lui maquiller les bras... »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Ils sont dingues ma parole ! Ses tatouages c'est elle, elle c'est ses tatouages ! L'un ne va pas sans l'autre ! »

« - Je suis outrée... »

« - Je suis heureux de voir que nous sommes du même avis... Je fais cette vidéo pour lui prouver qu'elle est aimée pour ce qu'elle est réellement... Car elle a du mal à croire que les gens puissent l'aimer pour autre chose que l'image médiatique que son agence et les médias lui donnent... »

« - Ah non mais on a passé l'âge de se fier à ce genre d'information, on a des sources beaucoup plus sûres à ce niveau là... Elle va la voir la vidéo ? »

« - Oui, bien sûr ! »

« - Eonni ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! Ne les écoute pas ! Ce sont tous des idiots irrespectueux ! »

Les larmes coulaient seules sur le visage de Lussie, elle n'en revenait pas, c'était ça leur clip ? C'était sur ça qu'ils avaient tant travaillé ? C'était à ça qu'avaient servis les photos et les vidéos ? C'était pour interroger des fans potentiels avec, de leur faire dire ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle ? Ces gens pensaient-ils tous réellement ce qu'ils disaient ? A regarder leurs yeux oui... C'était la vérité... Elle était heureuse, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout... Une fois de plus il l'avait étonnée, il avait confirmé les sentiments qui commençaient à grandir pour lui... Guan Xi, qui était de son autre côté, remarqua le trouble de la jeune femme alors que la vidéo n'était pas finie... Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Geste qui ne fit pas réellement plaisir à Shu Hang, mais il ne dit rien, laissant la vidéo se terminer, et la belle actrice calmer ses pleures tranquillement. Elle les remercia tous les uns après les autres. Elle les remercia d'être aussi adorables, attentionnés et présents envers elle. La jeune femme resta un moment sur le divan ou le jeune chanteur l'avait installée, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Les garçons finirent par aller chacun à leur occupation en gardant un œil sur elle. Une fois de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle chercha celui qui faisait battre son cœur des yeux... Ne le voyant pas elle retourna dans la chambre de ce dernier... Il était debout devant sa fenêtre et regardait droit vers le lointain horizon que lui offrait l'ouverture dans le mur.

« - Tu avais raison, j'ai eu tord, tu as gagné, j'ai perdu... Tu peux être fière de toi Shu Hang adoré, tu as réussi à me prouver que j'étais plus aimée que je ne l'imaginais... Que j'étais soutenue par des gens qui ne me connaissent pas réellement mais savent malgré tout quel genre de personne je suis au fond... Félicitations... »

Elle avait dit ça en s'asseyant sur le lit dans lequel elle avait trouvé le Chinois quelques instants plus tôt... Il la rejoint sans tarder, souriant. Il était heureux, fière, et amoureux. Il avait gagné un défi mais aussi son cœur, il avait prouvé la vérité et trouvé sa moitié. Il ne mit pas de temps à se rapprocher d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras, caresser son visage, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux... Puis il commença à l'embrasser, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la faire fuir, rendant le baiser un peu plus passionné à chaque seconde. Lentement il l'allongea sur le lit, l'embrassant tendrement, puis d'un geste lent et délicat il caressa l'épaule de la jeune femme, retirant les bretelles se trouvant sur son chemin... L'amour avait enfin prit Lussie sous son aile.


End file.
